She LOVES ME?
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if one day Arnold just happened to spot Helga, and just happened to hear her in one of her rants, confessing her love to him? -Complete- IMPORTANT QUESTION HAS BEEN ADDED AS A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Jenn: Hi people! Muahahaha! I was watching some Hey Arnold! Episodes and I just HAD to write something, I COULDN'T resist!! So I wrote this...I hope you like it!!**

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! If I did...I would put so much Helga and Arnold fluff your TV will EXPLODE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Cough) Sorry...**

"**S-She LOVES ME!?!?"**

**Chapter 1**

He had climbed up a tree, he climbed up a tree, for her. For a little girl he didn't even know, for a little blonde girl in a cute baby blue dress, he had climbed up a tree, to get the girls balloon back. Arnold dusted himself off after he handed the little girl her balloon.

He smiled at her, it felt good, to help an innocent little girl, she hugged him in return, which made Arnold's smile widen just a tad more. The blonde boy patted the girl on her head. "Your welcome, just be careful so you don't lose it...In fact.." He grabbed the balloon and tied it to her wrist. He smiled again. "See? There you go, now it wont fly away!"

The little girl giggled and hugged him again, then ran to her parents telling them how her balloon was saved. With a satisfied grin Arnold headed for the sidewalk, when he saw a rush of blonde and pink run into an alleyway. _'Helga?'_ He thought to himself. _'She was running pretty fast! Is she hurt?' _

Worry filling his mind he ran across the street, (Nearly getting hit a few times) and into the alleyway to see Helga, her back facing him, kicking a can, and she was saying something that he couldn't quite hear...

And Arnold moved closer, before he could even think to leave the alley when he realized she was alright, before he could realize that spying on her was wrong. He moved closer and hid behind a garbage can, trying to hear what she was saying, and see what the heck she was doing.

Helga kicked the poor can again. "Heh, Arnold, what a buffoon...What a stupid doormat, he climbed up a fricken tree just for a stupid balloon! Is he so stupid as to realize he could just buy the girl another one?" She kicked the can again. "Heh, Arnold, how I despise him..." She whipped her head around looking around frantically, and when she thought she was SURE nobody was there, reached into her shirt and pulled out her heart shaped locket..."And yet...I love him!"

She twirled around. "I love his compassion for a small child, I love how he has the decency and bravery to pull off such a feat, such an act of kindness, courage, not once even thinking of a reward nor expecting a thank you!"

"Oh Arnold my love, how I wish I could be like you, how I wish I could be brave and kind, yet I cannot, for I know I shall never be strong enough to show my emotions..."

She held the locket against her chest. "Oh, how I yearn to be near you, how my heart longs to hear you whisper words of love into my ear. Oh Arnold...how I dream of the day that I can gather up the courage to tell you of my undying love!!"

She sighed and leaned against the alleyway wall. "And yet, I fear that if I someday do gather up the courage to tell you, that you shall reject me, even fear and hate me...Oh...Arnold..." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of adoration, passion, and morbid depression...

All the while, Arnold stared at the girl, (Who was still holding the locket to her chest) in shock. _'S-She...LOVES ME!?!?'_

_**I NEED YOUR HELP!:**_ **I hoped you liked this chapter! But I need your help, I can't decide if Arnold should confront Helga in the alleyway, OR leave before she can see him, then continue going to school with her...and he starts to see her in a whole new light...OR even better, somebody from the school saw her, and blabs to the whole school about it!! You choose! If you want I'll do all three!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jenn: Yes! Chapter 2 THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/VOTES! I read all my reviews and here is the plot which you wanted most! ENJOY!!! And I am thinking of doing all Three Ideas after I finish this one!

_'Thoughts'_

_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, if I did they'd still show it on TV! XD**

"**She LOVES ME!?!?"**

**Chapter two**

Arnold somehow managed to get out of his shock, no, sorry that was a lie, he was still completely shocked, but he realized he was able to move...So thats what he did...He ran...he ran as fast as he could out of the alleyway...He ran past everyone on the street, past the cars, past this plain of reality. He'd never ran harder or faster in his life, a billion thoughts ran through his head and he tried to run away from it all...

So he kept going, so fast, so hard he almost ran past his house. He skidded to a halt and ran inside, mumbling a quick hello to his grandparents and zoomed to his room, locking the door when he arrived.

The boy gasped and suddenly felt dizzy, he couldn't breath, he couldn't walk, he was trembling, but then again, what else do you expect? Running at that speed, bringing your heart rate so high then just stopping activity all together? Not a good idea, after about fifteen minutes of hyperventilating he calmed down, then lay down on his bed., still taking deep breaths just in case..._'So...That night, on the roof of FTi... It wasn't just the heat of the moment thing...It was all true...All of it...She loves me...Helga..G. Pataki...LOVES ME! I mean I don't love her back but...Wow...She...loves me'_

He suddenly stood up and started pacing his room, thinking.

_'So...THATS WHY! It makes sense now! Thats why she picks on me more then anyone else! Thats also why, although she's threated to about a million times, she's never really hurt me...'_

"Gah! Get a grip on yourself Arnold! She might not really LOVE you, just like like you...Yeah...thats it..."

_'Oh PLEASE, come on! It's completely obvious! You know it's true just admit it!!'_

"NO!" He yelled at himself. "I have to be sure...I...Have to handle this in a scientific way, I have to see if she really loves me..."

_'And HOW are we gonna do that?'_

The blonde boy continued pacing his room. "Well...On the FTi roof she said she stalks me...Writes books of poetry about me...and has a shrine in her closet of me..."

_'Well, look outside your window and see if she's watching you...'_

"You know what? If she really is there, I'm gonna be REALLY freaked out..." He climbed unto the roof and looked at the neighborhood below, no sign of Helga...Good. He climbed down back into his room and continued pacing.

"Well...At least she doesn't stalk me."

_'What? How can you be so sure! This is the first time you've actually looked for it! OF COURSE she wouldn't be watching you, it's like midnight or something, she's probably asleep!'_

"Yeah..." Arnold reasoned. "Wait a second...What the hell? I'm talking to myself!"

_'Oh really? I never would have guessed that. Look Arnold I'm you and this is your way of dealing with this, your not crazy, you just need to rationalize for a little while, thats why your talking to yourself, so lets just keep going, now...She said she has a shrine of you in her closet?'_

Arnold nodded. "Yeah...and volumes of books...All filled with poetry about me..."

_'Okay...We can break into her house some other time...Whats another way to know?'_

"What? We can't break into her house!!"

_'Oh? Got a better idea? What? You think she's just gonna let you waltz into her room, and go into her closet?'_

"Good point...So...Now what? How else can I be sure she really loves me?"

_'Well, that sweet little rant she did today...Maybe it's a common thing...I mean come on, how many times have you seen her hiding behind a dumpster or some other place? She probably doesn't go a day without doing it, she has to have some way to express her feelings, and you just happened to finally hear them today...'_

"Okay, but how do I catch her in one of those rant-things?"

_'...Maybe...If you make her happy or something.'_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

_'Do I have to figure everyone out on my own? Come on Arnold! Help me out here! Or yourself out...Whatever!'_

'Well... If she really does love me...Then... for her, being around me all day must be torture..."

_'Mmhhmm...and your point?'_

"Well...Maybe...If I did something nice to her...She'll have to express those feelings before they burst out, so she'll have to hide somewhere and confess her love to that locket..."

_'Brilliant! But what do we do to make her hide out and express her feelings? Should we bring her flowers or something?'_

Arnold, (Who was still pacing around the room) Shook his head. "No, Helga would like it, but since she'll be in front of everyone she'll probably make me eat them...I gotta go for something simple, where we'll be alone..."

_'How about...Say you missed the bus and offer to walk her to school? She's usually late anyway...'_

"Okay! That works!!"

_'Wait, Arnold.'_

"What?"

_'You don't love her right?'_

"Right."

_'Then be careful, doing this stuff is fine...But unless you think you may like like her, or even love her...Try not to get her hopes up, because if one day you keep hinting she might take it wrong and tell you how she feels, trust me, she wont be happy with rejection, especially if you hinted you felt the same."_

Arnold finally stopped pacing and looked up, staring at the stars. "Your right...I'll be careful..." He lay down in his bed pressing the little remote to turn off the lights. "But you know what?"  
_  
'Yeah?'_

Arnold smiled and stared at the stars. "It feels good to be loved. Even by Helga...it's nice to know somebody really cares about me..."

_'You probably mean everything to her...Don't blow this Arnold.'_

He nodded tiredly and yawned. "I wont, I promise..." With that, he fell asleep, his eager mind a little bit more at ease...

**TBC!  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)**

**Jenn: Okay, I got the most votes for the Arnold sees her in a new light Idea...So tell me what you think so far! Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jenn: Yes here you are all my reviewers/readers! Another chapter!! YAY! I know it's short but you'll love it, I'm SURE! Thanks for all the reviews!!!

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold! If I did they would actually change their clothes instead of wearing the same thing, and they would AGE!**

**She LOVES ME!?!?!  
Chapter 3!**

Arnold was almost there, only a few steps and he'd be in front of Helga's house, he slowly drew nearer, clenching his closed umbrella in his hand. _'Why am I so nervous? I mean, it's just Helga, and I'm just gonna offer to walk her to school...' _He stopped walking, about 5 steps away from her house, and looked up at the darkened sky, it would rain any minute. _'Maybe...Because I know how she feels about me...But like I said before...It feels good to be loved...Even if it's by Helga...'_

Arnold blinked when he heard Helga's door open, he was still a few steps from her house so she wouldn't see him. Helga stepped out of her house and looked back in. "I'm going to school now!" She called into the door, but she didn't get any response other then her father yelling about some sort of meeting he'd have later that day. She sighed and closed the door, walked down her stoop and started walking to school. Completely oblivious of the blonde behind her.

Thunder clapped overhead and rain start to pour. "Great..." Arnold could hear her mumble. He was about to call out to her, when he noticed a car about to drive by her into a mud puddle, which would no doubtedly splash into her. But by the time she noticed, it was too late for her to do anything. Helga shut her eyes and tried to shield herself with her lunch box as she waiting for the mud to splatter all over her, but it didn't, and for some reason, she didn't feel the rain pouring unto her skin. The surprised blonde girl opened her eyes to see Arnold holding his umbrella over her head. "Hey Helga, wanna share my umbrella?"

Helga blinked. "A-Arnold!?!" She shook her head quickly. "I mean- What are you doing here football head? Shouldn't you be at school by now?" She was giving him her normal scowl, her hands on her hips. Arnold just smiled at her. _'Your overjoyed I'm here, admit it Helga.' _

"I missed the bus." He shrugged. "I guess I slept in." He looked at her. "Want to walk to school with me?" She looked hesitant for a moment, but then nodded. "Yeah sure...Why not?" They started walking, and Arnold purposely took his time. Helga stayed silent, it was as though she was afraid of what she would say if she opened her mouth. _'I guess I'm the one who has to start conversation...I never thought Helga could be this shy...'_

Arnold grinned slightly. "You know Helga, this seems familiar." She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "How so football head?" He stared ahead as they walked, fully aware of her eyes on him. "It was a long time ago...But I remember, I'll never forget because it was the first day of preschool. I remember walking you to school under my umbrella...And..." He looked at her and smiled. "I told you I liked your bow, because it matched your pants."

Helga had stopped walking after he had said that, and Arnold almost didn't realize she had until he looked back and saw Helga in the rain, staring at him _'H-He ...He remembers...'_ Arnold covered her with his umbrella. "Helga? You okay?" She shook her head and nodded. "I'm _fine_ football head...I was just trying to remember thats all." She shrugged. "So what about it Arnold-o? It happened 6 years ago, who cares?" Helga said as they arrived in front of the school, the rain had stopped and Arnold closed his umbrella.

"Whatever you say Helga, but it's true." Arnold looked at her and grinned. "I really do like your bow, and not just because it matches your dress." With that, he walked into the school building, but as he opened the front door of the school, he could have sworn he heard Helga sigh happily.

**TBC!  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)**

**Jenn: I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! The more reviews the more motivation I have! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenn: YES! Another chapter! Whoot! XD I've written all these chapters in the middle of the night. XD It's like 1:30am right now. Haha! Anyway, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!! (Sniffle) They motivate me so keep 'em coming! Yes this chapter is short too, but it's still really good! I hope you like it!**

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! If I did, they wouldn't be so young! I would've at least made them 8****th**** graders! XD**

**Recap:**

"Whatever you say Helga, but it's true." Arnold looked at her and grinned. "I really do like your bow, and not just because it matches your dress." With that, he walked up the school building, but as he opened the front door of the school, he could have sworn he heard Helga sigh happily.

"**She LOVES ME!?!"**

**Chapter 4 (YAY!)**

Arnold grinned slightly and turned around to look at her. "You coming in Helga?" She put her hands on her slim hips. "I'll come in when ever I feel like it, Arnold-o, that okay with you?" He gave her a smile and a nod. "Okay Helga, I'll just wait right here until your ready..." He leaned against the door, his arms crossed, a small grin playing on his lips.

Helga groaned and started stomping up the stairs. "Alright football head, I'm coming, I'm coming." Arnold kept the small grin on his lips as he opened the door for her. She entered the school, and he followed, without breathing a word to each other, they walked into the office, got their late passes and walked into Mr. Simmons room, handing him the slips and taking their seats.

Arnold blinked when he heard the small rip of paper and winced when he felt a spitball collide with his head. But instead of frowning as he did everyday, he had a small smile on his lips as he turned around in his seat to face her. Helga was looking away, trying to act innocent, and when she caught his gaze she whispered a harsh _"What?" _Arnold gave her another small grin. _"Nice aim." _He whispered back and turned back around, the grin still on his lips. _'Ha! I can almost imagine the shocked look on her face!' _And he was right, Helga was staring at him in shock.

_'N-Nice aim!?!? Since when does he think I deserve a compliment after I hit him with a spit ball?' _She clenched her fists. _'Calm down Helga, he's just trying to use reverse physiology on you, don't let him win...'_

Arnold almost groaned when he felt another spit ball hit the back of his head. _'Darn it! I was SURE she would stop after I said that...' _He sighed. _'Look on the bright side...She's only doing it because she adores you...'_ Another small smile came to his lips as he thought this, ignoring the spit balls colliding with his head.

Lunch rolled around, time sure seems to fly by when your constantly getting pelted by spit balls. Helga obviously wasn't too happy about his comment, because she had taken the extra effort to hit him with twice as many spit balls...

And yet, Arnold didn't seem to mind too much. Every time he felt his anger rising, he would repeat to himself that she was only doing it because she was too shy to tell him how she felt, and that she was doing it because she adores him. That seemed to get him through it, emerging from the class with a smile on his lips.

Which brings him to now, in the lunch line, standing next to Helga as the lunch lady pours food unto their plates. Arnold watched her from the corner of his eye. _'Now that I look a bit closer, her body seems to be slightly tense...Is it because I'm so close to her?' _He grinned to himself. _'Only one way to find out...' _

He saw her reaching for a chocolate pudding and purposely reached for the same one, making their hands brush against each other, Helga's entire body immediately became stiff, but she quickly shook it off and pulled her hand away quickly. She glared at him. "What are you waiting for _football head_? Just grab the stupid pudding and go!"

Arnold nodded without any protest and grabbed the pudding, walking away, once again he grinned to himself as he made his way to the table Gerald was sitting at, all the while, thinking about Helga and what recess would bring...

**TBC!  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)**

**Jenn: I hope you liked it! Reviews motivate! And if you have any constructive criticism, I'm happy to hear it! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jenn: YES! Another chapter! Yay! I hope you like it!! Thank you to all the reviews! They really motivate me to continue writing! Enjoy chapter 5!**

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold dammit! If it did ...Aww screw it, I don't own Hey Arnold, Got It Memorized?**

**Recap: **Arnold nodded without any protest and grabbed the pudding, walking away, once again he grinned to himself as he made his way to the table Gerald was sitting at, all the while, thinking about Helga and what lunch would bring...

"**She LOVES ME!?!"**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey man, whats cracking?" Gerald asked Arnold as the boy sat down next to him.

"Not much Gerald, same old same old..." Gerald gave him a look

"Uh huh, whatever you say Arnold, whatever you say."

But said blonde wasn't paying too much attention to his best friend, he was watching (from the corner of his eye) Helga G. Pataki, as she pushed past Harold, and sat down next to her best friend Phoebe, who, was searching though her pockets. Thankfully, Helga and Phoebe were sitting one table away from Arnold and Gerald, so he was able to hear their conversation.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "What 'cha looking for Phoebs?" **(Random Authors note: Crap, did I spell that wrong?)** The small Japanese girl sighed. "Well, I'm having a very peculiar urge for an ice cream bar from the vending machine and I'm looking for 60 cents." Helga grinned. "Well, today's your lucky day Phoebe, I just so happen to have 60 cents on me."

She pulled the change out of her pocket and Phoebe looked at it. "H-Helga, I can't accept this! This is all the money you have left for the rest of the week and it's only Wednesday!" Helga rolled her eyes. "So? What am I gonna use it on Phoebe? I might as well waste it on my best friend."

With that, Helga stood up, change in hand, heading for the vending machine, a protesting Phoebe following her. Unknown to Helga, Harold had taken her tray of food and devoured it quickly. (Arnold didn't notice either because he was busy watching Helga.)

Helga and Phoebe walked back to their table, the shorter of the two holding an ice cream bar, a smile on her lips. "Thanks Helga, but you really didn't have to." Helga sighed. "Phoebe, one more word about me buying you the ice cream and you'll learn just how generous I'm NOT." But Phoebe kept on smiling. "Shutting up." They both sat down and Helga blinked. "Hey! Where the heck is my food?"

As if on cue, Harold let out a loud burp and laughed at her."Serves you right Helga! Thats what you get for pushing me! Hahahahahahaha!" And that was all it took to make Helga snap, within seconds she was holding Harold roughly by the collar, she gave him one of her fiercest glares.

"Listen to me pink boy, not only is it bad enough that my mother is always too busy in dream land to make my lunch, BUT since I was running late to school this morning I had to skip breakfast, and I know for you thats not much of a problem because you could live off your rolls of blubber for days, but now I'M STARVING HERE, and now I'M OUT OF MONEY!"

She gripped his collar even more firmly. "If you had taken the sad excuse for peas I wouldn't be so mad, if you had taken the weird meat the cafeteria lady serves I wouldn't be this mad, Heck! Even if you had taken both I wouldn't be this pissed off! But you just had to take my chocolate pudding, didn't you fat boy?!?" Her eyes looked at though they were on fire. She reeled her fist back. "I guess you'll just have to get re-acquainted with old Betsy here!" She was about to knock Harold's lights out when Arnold stood up. "Wait!"

He walked up to her. "Here, you can have mine." He held out his pudding, and she snorted. "I don't want your stinkin pudding _football head_, now stay out of this!" Arnold looked at her, not once allowing her to break his gaze, he gave her a small smile, the same one he'd always giving her when she needed re-assurance or a push in the right direction.

"Come on Helga, you never fought with me when I offered you my gram crackers, why are you fighting with me now?"

That seemed to hit her, the flames in her eyes flickering for a moment, until she turned back to Harold, the fire in her eyes back in full force, the blonde boy quickly set the pudding aside and softly placed a hand on her clenched fist. Arnold stared her in the eyes. "Helga _please._" He immediately expected her body to tense up, he expected her to turn to him and scream into his face, but...She didn't.

The second his fingers touched her fist, her entire body suddenly relaxed, her grip on Harold's shirt got weak, and the second their eyes met, the fire in her eyes, which was burning so strong not only 5 seconds ago, diminished.

Everyone was staring at them, and for a moment, they held that position, Helga barely holding unto Harold's shirt collar, Arnold holding her no longer clenched fist, the two of them staring into each others eyes, until Helga regained her composure and pulled away.

"Ugh, FINE football head. I'm in a good mood today so I'll let it slide...For now." She looked back at Harold, her glare back in full force. "And tomorrow you had BETTER bring me back all my money, INCLUDING interest, or I wont hesitate to knock what ever is left of your brains out, UNDERSTAND?" Harold squeaked and nodded, running back to his table once Helga let go. She grabbed Arnold's pudding off the table. "I'm holding you up to your offer football head, now go sit back down!"

Arnold smiled and nodded sitting down, Helga was still standing up and everyone was still staring at her, she promptly glared at all of them. "Well? What are you looking at? Go back to what you were doing, NOW!!" They all quickly averted their attention from her and started chatting again, as though noting happened. Helga sat back down, a proud smirk playing on her lips as she ate her- No, not hers, _Arnold's_ chocolate pudding. '_Maybe this wont be such a bad day after all...'_

**TBC!  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)**

**Jenn: GAH!! TT This chapter sucked didn't it? Yeah it sucked, I'm sorry I tried!! Thanks for reading though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jenn: Gah! I'm so sorry for the delay in my update. I guess I was scared to write this chapter, I blame writers block, anyway, it's 5am and I just finished this chapter...Holy crap the sun is rising, I need sleep...Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please review!**

_'Thoughts'_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Hey Arnold...If I did...Then...well...I dunno...You figure it out.**_

**She LOVES ME!?!?  
Chapter six**

-after school-

His effect on her surprised him. Although Arnold knew she had a deep affection for him (He's not completely convinced that she loves him) He never thought that just a simple touch could instantly calm her down, and it seemed as though she fully submitted to him.

_'This is crazy!' _Arnold thought to himself as he walked home with his best friend. Gerald was chatting about something totally irrelevant to what Arnold was thinking so he ignored him, not on purpose mind you, but subconsciously, as his thoughts drifted to the girl who would most likely do anything for him if he asked. Arnold blinked. _'Would she really do anything I asked? I mean...If I just held her hand or something, would she really bow to my every will?_

He scoffed. "There's no way!!" He yelled aloud, then blinked and looked at Gerald, who nodded. "Yeah man! Thats what I said! There is NO WAY that-" _'Phew, safe for now...Wait a second...What is he talking about?...(Sigh) Too late to jump into the conversation now...'_

"Arnold...Arnold...HEY ARNOLD!!!"

"AH!" Arnold jumped slightly. "W-What!?!" Gerald grinned. "Were at your house buddy, remember we have a baseball game, meet me at Gerald field in 2 hours, okay?" The blonde boy yawned and nodded. "Yeah, okay Gerald." Concern flashed in Gerald's eyes. "You okay Arnold?" Arnold yawned again and nodded. "Yeah, I went to sleep late last night...I'll take a nap when I get inside, so I'll be rested for the game." Gerald patted him on the back. "You better be, I wanna win tonight...Well, see ya!"

Gerald waved and walked in the direction of his house. Arnold waved back and walked into the boarding house. "Hiya shortman!" Phil smiled at his grandson and ruffled his hair. "Long day?" Arnold yawned again and nodded. "Yeah, could you do me a favor grandpa? Wake me up in 2 hours so I can go play baseball." Phil nodded and smiled, giving Arnold a thumbs up. "Got 'cha shortman, now get some shut eye!" Arnold smiled and nodded tiredly, dragging his feet upstairs, into his room, and collapsing onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

He was in a half asleep daze when his grandpa woke him up, grabbing his baseball bat, and mitt, he entered the bathroom, splashing ice cold water unto his face and trying to shake off his drowsiness, thankfully, he felt refreshed and ready to go, calling out a quick goodbye to his grandparents he made his way to Gerald Field. "Hey guys-" He stopped in mid sentence as he arrived. "...Wolfgang...What are you doing here?"

The taller boy grinned. "Well well well, if it isn't football face." Arnold sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this, he really wasn't. He just wanted to come to Gerald field, and play baseball, but NO...Wolfgang just HAD to ruin it. "I said, what do you want Wolfgang?"

"Well dweeb, I've seemed to have changed my mind, staring tomorrow, my friends and I are going to be using this field, so today I want you little 4th graders to start cleaning out this baseball junk and start making this my own personal football field." The other forth graders groaned and Arnold frowned.

"No Wolfgang. We aren't moving, and we aren't changing Gerald field!"

The large 5th grader's eyes narrowed. "What? You little punk!" He reeled his fist back, about to punch Arnold. "Don't you touch him!" Everyone, including Arnold's eyes widened when they saw Helga, yes, Helga G. Pataki stand in front of Arnold, her arms outstretched, shielding him. Wolfgang laughed. "Haha! Well football face, I didn't know you needed a girl to protect you." His eyes narrowed. "But I don't care about hitting girls." He roughly lifted Helga by the collar, she fought back, kicking him a few times and managing to scratch his arms with her nails. "Let me GO you buffoon!"

"Ow! That hurt you little-" Wolfgang got ready to punch her, Arnold, who was watching the scene frowned. How dare he try to hit her!?! Thats when something inside of Arnold snapped and awakened a talent of his he hadn't used in a long time. He bent down and kicked Wolfgang's legs form under him, causing him to fall and drop Helga to the ground. Arnold immediately stepped in front of her and got into a Karate stance. "I didn't want to have to do this Wolfgang, but I wont let you hurt Helga." Said blonde girl was staring at Arnold in shock. _'He's protecting me...My love is protecting me!'_

"You little whelp!" Wolfgang threw a punch at the boy, and everyone gasped. Arnold had caught Wolfgang's fist in mid punch, it was only about 2 inches away from his face. Arnold was glaring at him and bent his fist backwards...Slowly. "ARG!" The 5th grader fell to his knees pain evident in his face. "This is OUR field Wolfgang, you are not allowed to take it, and you are NEVER allowed to hurt my friends...Got it?" He continued to bend the older boys fist backwards, causing him to cry out in pain. "I said...Got it!?!" "Yeah yeah! I got it! Now let go man!" And a small smirk came to Arnold's lips. "Good, now get out." He let go of Wolfgang's fist, and said older boy immediately ran out of the field, holding unto his hand.

Everyone was staring at Arnold in shock, he never acted like this...ever...well...not since he first got into Karate. But Arnold didn't notice the stares, he immediately turned around and helped Helga up. "Are you okay?" Concern was etched in his features. She blinked and stared at him. "A-Arnold..." Her eyes were shining and he smiled at her. When the blonde girl realized everyone was staring at her, she shook her head and stood up, dusting herself off. "Well DUH football head! He just dropped me, what do you think I am, a lightweight?!?" Sid, was the first to get out of the shock. "Wait a second, do you guys just realized that Arnold here scared off the biggest bully we've ever met?"

This soon seemed to process in everyone's minds, and they erupted in cheers. "Arnold that was so awesome man!!" "Well I dun reckon that Wolfgang feller wont be bugging us again." "You said it Stinky." "Arnold, that was a simply superb display of the martial arts." "Nice going man!" Helga smirked at him. "Not bad, for a football head." Arnold grinned. "Thanks, now come on! Lets play some baseball!"

"YEAH!" They all yelled in unison, getting into their positions, and the 4th graders of PS118 enjoyed a full afternoon of nothing but baseball...

**TBC!  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)**

**Jenn: I hope I didn't make Arnold to out of character with the whole 'getting mad and fighting back' thing. And I hope this chapter is okay. I seriously think these chapters are just getting worse and worse... Thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jenn: OMFG! I'm SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN MY UPDATE!! But I made this chappie extra special for those of you who, read, reviewed, faved, and added this story to your Alert list, I TLOVE YOU ALL!!!

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Arnold's good side's thoughts'**_

_Poem lines!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, it's 4:22am, I havn't slept all night and I just finished this chapter, I don't own Hey Arnold dammit...**

**She LOVES ME!?!**

**Chapter 7 (YAY!)**

Thursday...So beautiful, and the students of PS118 were so happy, because they had Friday off! One more day left! Then a 3 day weekend!! It was before morning announcements and everyone was already excited. Then Principal Wart's voice boomed through the speakers...He seemed...flustered? "A-Attention students! Today will be a half day! You will be getting out at 10am. Teachers, let your students use the class phone to inform their parents if necessary, then after school we will have to have a VERY important meeting! That is all." The speaker was heard shutting off, and Mr. Simmons class (along with the rest of the school) Erupted in cheers.

"Well, thats an unexpected surprise isn't it children?" Mr. Simmons smiled at all of them. "You can have free time while the others call their parents." The students erupted in conversation as the others went up to the phone to call their parents...But one boy wasn't talking to anyone...No, not Brainy, Arnold. He sighed, his mind drifting to Helga...AGAIN...And quite frankly, it was annoying the heck out of him. _'Gah! Dammit Helga, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!' _This only caused a small headache to form and he sighed once again pressing his forehead against his desk.

"Heh, so now what Phoebs?"

Arnold's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and listened to the conversation, he had already given into the fact that he was going insane, and quite frankly, he didn't care...

Phoebe smiled at her best friend. "Well Helga, my parents are home all day...and they certainly enjoy your presence...I'm sure you can stay at my house until you have to go home..." The blonde girl seemed to think this over, but Arnold could tell she was faking it, she was excited, but would never show it. That's what would annoy him, the way she would hide things, and keep her distance from things she liked or wanted, but the way she always kept her distance, is the very thing that keeps his interest...

Helga shrugged. "Sure, why not? Were getting out at 10 right? Mom doesn't get home until 4...So I can stay until 3:30...That okay with you Phoebs?" The Japanese girl smiled and nodded. "Sure Helga!"

Arnold blinked, this was it!! It was the perfect opportunity!! _'She's not gonna be home for almost 5 hours!! Okay...All I have to do is sneak into her house...Go into her closet, and see if she has a shrine of me...I also have to check for volumes of poetry books...And If I don't find anything I'll forget about her, I SWEAR IT!' _Arnold nodded to himself, looking confident. "Okay!"

All of a sudden, his smart, sensible side kicked in. _**"Okay Arnold, 3 things wrong with that plan, one, it's not sneaking, it's BREAKING AND ENTERING! You could go to juvy for that! Two, It's wrong to go through people's things! Especially her closet and private books! And Three, lets say you do find them...What if you get caught?'**_

Arnold frowned. _'No, I'm sick of listening to you! I'm going to break into her house, I'm going to find out if she really loves me!! And I WONT get caught!!'_

_**'Fine, but you'll regret this.'**_

_'Would you shut up for once?!?'_

After school, Arnold hid behind the bushes and watched Helga, as she got into the car with Phoebe, the Japanese girl's father was driving. Once Arnold was sure they were gone, he headed for Helga's house, upon arriving, his picked up the stone next to the door, and under it was a key. He knew where it was because Helga had told him, but the thing is, she had amnesia since she was hit by a baseball, but she had somehow managed to remember where the key was...Anyway...

He made sure nobody was looking and unlocked the door, putting the key back, and walking into the house, locking the door behind him. He walked past the empty living room, and upstairs into Helga's room, he wasn't paying attention to anything else, Arnold was a man on a mission. He opened the closet and blinked when he just saw clothes. "Hmmm...Maybe it's behind the clothes? But I can't see...Ah! Light!" He reached up and clicked a light bulb, which illuminated the closet. Yes, he was talking to himself, but since nobody was there, nobody would judge him...

Arnold pushed the clothes away and his eyes widened. "...Holy crap." There it was, a shrine to him, his head made of a football, his hair, yellow feathers, his hat, a little blue cup. Behind his shrine were Christmas lights, that were shining pretty, and in front of the shrine, unlit sticks of incense, candles, and an open book, a pen on the ground next to it. To the right of the open book, were more books, and a boom box.

Arnold continued staring, his mouth agape. _'Heat of the moment thing huh? YEAH RIGHT!' _Suddenly a small wave of euphoria engulfed him. "She...loves me? She really truly loves me?...I mean the shrine is a little creepy, but...Wow...Are...All these books really filled with poems of me?" He picked up the open book, which was almost full and he looked at the spine. "Volume 14!?!?" A small grin came to his lips. "Looks like I've got a lot of reading to do...Better start from Volume one..."

Helga sighed and looked at her watch, it was only 1:39pm. She could have stayed at Phoebe's house for another hour or two but Phoebe had forgotten that her family had to pick up her cousin from the airport, and sadly had to drop Helga off at her house. The blonde girl sighed. "Well...at least I'll have something to do...I have the itch to write..." She walked up to the front door, grabbed the key and opened the door, closing and locking it behind her, then headed upstairs...

Have you ever been so consumed in a book that you weren't aware of anything going on around you? Thats what Arnold was experiencing right now, he was on volume 14, he went four and a half hours, non stop reading, and enjoying every poem. And he was currently on her newest one. _Oh Arnold, your my soul, my desire, my love, and my fire..._

_'This stuff is great! She's really talented!' _Arnold continued reading as Helga walked into her room, and wordlessly headed for her closet and opening the door. Arnold heard that and looked up from the book, seeing Helga there. Her eyes widened. "Arnold!?!?!"

And then there was silence...They stared at each other, Helga seeing the 14th volume in his hands, and realizing he must have read every single volume...Arnold was in her room, in her closet, in her shrine of him, reading her books of poems about him...Thats when it hit her...

...And Helga screamed.

**TBC!!!  
(TO BE CONTINUED!!!)**

Jenn: MUAHAHAHAHA! Yes hate me for the evil cliffie! **(Sigh) **I hope Arnold wasn't too OOC in this chapter. I've been getting very freaked out that I'm making him and Helga OOC. Thank you all so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Jenn: Here it is!! The NEW AND IMPROVED chapter 8!!!! (Fireworks) I just HAD to fix this chapter, it sucked, it really did, so here it is, much better and much more in character!! YAY!!! Thanks to all who read, reviewed, faved and alerted! It really means ALOT!

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? I don't own Hey Arnold!!**

**She LOVES ME!?!  
Chapter 8 (Now better then before!)**

"H-Hey Helga, whats up?" he laughed nervously, as he stood up. _'Stupid!! What kind of question is that!?!??!'_

Helga snapped out of her shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!!" Arnold laughed nervously again. "...R-Reading your poetry?" _'Are you TRYING to kill yourself!?!?!'_

Helga immediately blushed, but covered it with a burning glare. "Who the hell said you could come in here and do that!?!?"

"U-Uh well nobody...B-But I j-just wanted to-"

She cut him off. "WANTED TO!?!" She was seething and she grabbed him by the collar, reeling her fist back. "So If I just WANTED TO punch you it'd be okay RIGHT?!?"

Arnold bit his lip and stared her in the eyes. "...You...You wouldn't really hit me...would you Helga?"

Helga stared at him, her fist trembling, anger was evident in her eyes, but she couldn't do it, no matter how hard she willed herself, she couldn't. She dropped him. "Hmph, whatever!" She stormed out of her room and down the stairs.

Arnold stood up and ran after her. "Helga! Where are you going!?!" She was heading for the front door. "Anywhere but here." She mumbled. He followed her. "Helga wait! We have to talk about this!"

"SHUT UP ARNOLD! JUST SHUT UP!!" She grabbed the doorknob, but suddenly a pair of small yet strong arms wrapped around her waist. Arnold was hugging her.

He placed his forehead onto her back. "Helga...Don't go...Stay here...please...stay with me, we can talk about this...Please Helga...Please..." He was begging her, and Helga's rage slipped away as though it never existed...But she couldn't let Arnold know that...Oh no, she could never let him think he beat her.

She groaned. "Fine football head, now let go of me would ya!?!"

Arnold grinned. "Of course Helga...Lets go sit down and talk."

She sighed. "Yeah yeah, whatever." She walked into the dining room and sat down in a chair, her arms crossed, the glare still on her face. But Arnold smiled at her. "I'll get us some water, okay?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Was the sarcastic reply, and he smiled slightly_. 'Okay...maybe were getting somewhere...'_

The blonde football headed boy frowned, looking into Helga's fridge, to find basically nothing, only a bottle of vodka, a gallon of water, a pitcher of smoothie mix, and some random fruits, in a drawer labeled: **Miriam's smoothie mix, keep out!!**

The 10 year old sighed. _'Well...The Vodka is out...So is the smoothie full of vodka...Is her mom really that obsessed_?'

Grabbing the gallon of water, he pulled out 2 glasses and filled them just a bit over half way. Arnold paused, doubt filling him.

_'What am I doing? What am I going to say to her?' _After he handed her the glass, he sat across from her at the table.

"Look Helga...I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I'm so-" She cut him off.

"Yeah yeah your sorry football head I get it. But it's too late now isn't it? You read them all, you saw the...the..."

"...Shrine?" He finished for her, and he could've swore he saw her eye twitch.

"Yeah..." She leaned back into her chair, taking a sip of water, pretending to be calm and collected when she was hysterical on the inside._ 'I envy my acting skills.' _

She smirked. "Heh, I'm actually surprised you'd spend a whole day reading my poems, rather then spending it pursuing little miss perfect." She sneered.

Arnold frowned. "Don't call her that!" Helga paused and chuckled sadly. "See? Even now she's all you can think about." She took a sip of her water.

"LILA!" Arnold yelled, causing Helga to choke on her water, she started coughing. "D-Dammit football head! G-Give a little warning next time would ya?!?"

But he wasn't listening. "Lila! I totally forgot about Lila!! How could I forget about Lila?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yes, how could you?" She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Little miss perfect, HOW COULD you forget? Ugh, makes me sick thinking about her."

Arnold frowned. "Your just jealous."

She glared at him. "Well of COURSE I'm jealous football head!! I've been in love with you for SIX years! SIX, and all she had to do was pop in and suddenly your head over heals for her! How the hell do you think that makes me feel?!?"

She started mocking him, trying to imitate his voice. "Oh LILA your so intuitive! Oh Lila your so pretty! Hey Lila are those new bows in your hair?"

She frowned. "So YES I hate her Arnold-o! You ask her out all the time and she keeps declining! Is she stupid!?! Is she retarded?!? Do you know what I'd do just for you to give me that kind of attention for just 5 minutes?!? Hell I'd ride a unicycle, petal with my hands, across a wire to the Empire State Building just for a date with you!! But NOOO All you can think about is little miss prefect, LILA!" She was panting heavily, her face red with anger.

Arnold was staring at her in shock, he words registering in his mind. "Helga...I...I'm...Sorry."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, yeah yeah I've heard that before, it doesn't change anything, it doesn't make me feel better Arnold. Your sorry, so what? What are you going to do about it? Your never going to choose me over her so why bother apologizing?"

"Helga...I...I need to go...I need to think..." He stood up and looked back at her. "...Can I come back tomorrow morning?"

"Bob and Miriam are leaving tonight to visit Olga for the weekend. So you can come tomorrow morning...But I wont let you in unless you've chosen."

Arnold blinked. "Chosen?"

She nodded and looked at him. "Me or Lila. Choose, I'm giving you until tomorrow morning...Come here, and tell me your choice face to face."

Arnold stared at her and nodded. "...Okay Helga...I'll be here...I promise..." She scoffed. "I doubt it."

Arnold frowned. "..." His eyes widened and he grinned. "Here...as a promise I'll be back tomorrow morning..." He took off his hat, and placed it on the table, Helga looked at him in shock.

Arnold only smiled at her. "Take care of it, I'll be back for it tomorrow." With that, he left the house, and headed for the boarding house.

When he arrived in the boarding house, he headed for his room.

"Arnold!" He stopped to see his grandmother, in her Zen room, wearing her karate outfit. "Come on in Kimba!"

"Um...No thanks grandma, I need to think." 

"Well then let me help you! I do have almost 75 years of experience under my belt!"

Arnold sighed and looked at her, a small smile forming on his lips. "Okay Grandma." He took off his shoes, and sat cross legged across from his grandmother. He vaguely noticed a few bugs flying around the room but payed no attention to them, his grandma was eccentric so he was used to things like this.

"Now, whats troubling you Kimba?" Her tone was friendly, inviting, and genuinely concerned.

Arnold sighed. _'Might as well come out with it...'_ "It's a girl...Well...Two girls." His grandmother said nothing, just nodded to indicate she was listening and to keep going.

"Well...the first one, her name is Lila, is...well perfect." Pookie raised an eyebrow. "Perfect? How's that?"

Arnold nodded, "Perfect..." A dreamy look came to his face. "She's smart, intuitive, beautiful, feminine, extremely kind, generous, popular, and well, she's just perfect." Grandma nodded. "I see...and what about the other girl?"

He blinked. "Uhh...Helga? Well...She's smart, I know that, she's one of the smartest students in our grade actually...Uhh, She's a great writer, an amazing writer actually...But...She isn't as pretty as Lila and she's mean, REALLY mean, the other girls don't like her that much, But...On the inside...She's really sweet, and shy, and nervous, and caring."

Arnold almost growled in frustration. "But why can't she be like that all the time? Why can't she show that side of her? If she did I would've fallen in love with her! I'm sure of it! I just wish she'd act like that all the time!"

"Ah!" Pookie snapped her fingers. "Well there's your problem Arnold!" He stared, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" She smiled knowingly, it was rare for her to act this wise...

"The problem is Arnold...You want her to change!" He shook his head. "Not change! Just show her real side!"

The pink haired grandma shook her head. "Your wrong Arnold, that is her real side, she's half and half. The fact that you've known her for so long should tell you that! You keep expecting her to change her ways, the ways she's stuck to most of her life! And thats wrong!"

She smiled at him. "If your going to love someone you can't expect them to change, or demand it from them! You have to accept them the way they are! You have to love them for everything, for every flaw, for every weakness and every strength! Otherwise don't bother! Or you'll both end up very disappointed."

His heart seemed to stop for the second time that day as her words hit him. _'She...She's right...Whats wrong with me?!? Why do I keep expecting her to change her ways? Heck, how dare I? How dare I demand that she change everything about herself just for me?' _

His grandmother smiled once again. "And you know Arnold, even the most violent woman is tender and caring to the one she loves." Arnold smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess your right grandma."

She grinned. "Of COURSE I'm right Kimba!"

He stared at her. "But...What about Lila?"

Another knowing smile came to the pink haired karate masters lips as she reached out and grabbed two of the random incests flying in the air. "Grandma...What are yo-"

She cut him off by holding out her fists to him, opening them, in her left hand was a butterfly, in her right, was a Dragonfly.

Arnold's eyes widened. "G-Grandma! dragonfly's can sting you!"

She nodded and stared at him intently. "Your right Arnold...Now, choose. The butterfly? Who has nothing more to offer then what she shows you, nothing but her beauty and grace? Or will you choose the dragonfly, who can sting you if you annoy her, who's true beauty lies within, if you only look a little closer...Look closer Arnold."

Arnold did as he was told, coming a bit closer to the dragonfly and examine it. Thats when he noticed something, the wings, the beautiful wings, which seemed to reflect a rainbow.

Unlike the butterfly, who's wings were painted on, the dragonfly's wings reflected the light, they were clear and yet not, when you looked up close, there was so much more to the firefly then it's stinger.

...The stinger was only there to protect itself...and who could blame the poor creature? Everyone was against it, anyone would attack at any given time, just because it wasn't as beautiful and graceful as the butterfly...

Pookie smiled, he seemed to finally get it. "So, my young grasshopper...Which one will you choose?"

Arnold looked back and forth between the dragonfly and the butterfly, still having a tough time deciding. After a few minutes, he looked up at his grandmother and smiled. "I think I know."

**TBC!  
TO BE CONTINUED!!**

Jenn: Yes! Here is chapter 8! REDONE! I HAD to redo the conversation with Arnold and Helga, because it REALLY did suck, don't you dare deny it!! I hope you liked the revised chapter! Reviews are love and motivation! (Smile) Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Jenn: Yes, here's a new chapter! It's extremely short, I know, and I'm sorryyyy...But I hope you enjoy it anyway!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**She LOVES ME!?!  
Chapter 9**

"YOU IDIOT!!" A glass of water collided with the wall, shattering into little pieces on the floor. "Choose!?!? CHOOSE!?!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"Yes, as Arnold was getting much needed advice from his grandma, Helga G. Pataki was raging in her room, pulling at her hair, screaming at herself, and pacing her room furiously. "Helga you complete moron! You stupid-OW!!" Helga yelped in pain, hobbling on one foot, looking down and noticing a piece of glass sticking out of her foot, most likely from the glass she shattered. "Wow Helga, that was REAL smart! Lets run around the room! Who cares if there's broken glass on the floor right?" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes and hobbling to her bed.

She then set to the task of, pulling out the glass, disinfecting the cut, bandaging it, and wrapping it for extra protection. And by the time her task was done, She had lost the will and energy to scream, so she just settled with laying on her bed, loathing herself. "Helga you fool, you poor deluded fool." Reaching into her dress, she pulled out her locket, staring at the picture of her beloved.

She sighed,"Oh Arnold, what have I done? What pain and confusion have I tormented your soul with? If only I had kept my mouth shut! If only I would THINK before I speak! Oh my love, of COURSE your going to choose her over me! Who am I to believe any different? And you, you Arnold, such a kind soul will never admit that to me, for fear of breaking my heart..." A soft sigh left her lips as she placed the locket against her heart.

"Oh my kind loving knight, whom I hold so dear to my heart, please forgive me for such anguish, for such confusion...Oh if only there was some way I could take back what I said!! If only there was a way I could stop you before you told me your answer!!!!...Wait a minute..."

She suddenly sat up. "THATS IT! It all makes perfect sense! When he walks in the door tomorrow, I'll stop him before he can get a word in! I'll apologize to him and ask him not to tell me his answer! That way we'll both be saved embarrassment and pain!" And so, for the rest of the afternoon, Helga plotted out everything that would happen the next day, but little did she know, a few houses down, Arnold was doing the exact same thing...

**TBC**

**To Be Continued.**

**Jenn: Yes, I know, EXTREMELY short chappie, but the next one is gonna be extra long, I PROMISE. Heehee, get ready, the next chapter is coming in either a few hours, or in about 2 days.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people!!

I am so sorry!!

I really am.

But I need your help

See, the reason I have not been updating this fic is because...

I don't know what to do!!

XD

Okay, well I do, but I need your help!!

Review and tell me!

Happy ending?

Sad ending?

Or

Bittersweet ending?

I'm counting on you my readers! PLEASE HELP!!!!

-Jenn


	11. Chapter 11

Jenn: Yess!! An update! I almost forgot about this fic! OO I'm sorry!! But here's another chapter to tide you over until the final one. The final chapter will be soon! I PROMISE!!

_'Thoughts'_

She LOVES ME!?!?

Chapter 10! Whoo!! XD

A sleepless night, can be the worse night of all. Because when your alone in the dark, your mind opens, as the moon rises and the sun falls, your true thoughts and feelings rise, powered by the moon in all her glory.

A sleepless night, for two children.

The rooftop was freezing cold under her feet, and slippery. It wasn't meant to be sat on, she could fall any minute, but that never seemed to bother her. She stared at the moon, the countless stars, wishing on each and every one of them, the same wish, over and over.

Warm, comfortable.

His bed was so warm, his room making him feel completely balanced, so why couldn't he sleep? Instead his eyes were drawn up, through his glass ceiling, and to the moon itself which seemed to stimulate his inner most thoughts and emotions.

Yes. He knows what he must do, enough of this.

Only then when he finally understood, could he fall asleep, under the blessing light of the moon. And only then, could she retreat to her bed, catching the moon in her vision before sleep overtook her.

Helga waited for him, with baited and anxious breath, holding his hat like a precious jewel. She had only slept 3 hours, and since she had woken up she sat near her door, waiting. Her heart jumped every time she thought she heard someone coming, but alas, it was not him, not yet.

It was stupid. Waiting for 3 hours in front of a door, but the second she heard the doorbell ring she shot up, about to open the door. Then paused.

_'Wait a few seconds Helga, you don't want to seem too desperate...' _She told her self.

"...Screw it!!"

She opened the door, and she was met by the softest green eyes she had ever scene.

"...Arnold..." She whispered, breathless.

He smiled at her. "Good Morning Helga."

"H-Hi..." She blushed, staring at him '_No! Helga! Get a grip you fricken idiot!! Don't stutter dumbass!!' _

"Uh, come in..." She mumbled, opening the door wider and letting him in, her fingers still clasped around the small blue cap.

She bit the inside of her lip as he let himself in. This was it...Everything, after all these years, everything would be determined by the one conversation. Her life could end, or maybe, it could finally truly begin...

To Be Continued!

* * *

Jenn: XDXD Yes, I'm evil!!! Muahhahahahahahahahha! Please Review? 


	12. FINAL CHAPTER

**Jenn: Final...Chapter. ...Enjoy and read the authors notes below, please.**

"**She LOVES Me?!?"**

**FINAL CHAPTER.**

It had been the most awkward 15 minutes of her life. Yet he still said nothing. Holding his hat, and sitting on her couch. She was pacing back and forth in front of him, waiting, anxiously.

The air in the room was stale, and the silence was so incomprehensibly loud that it threatened to drive her insane, yet she paced, because it was all she could really do. Her throat ran dry and her blood was frozen under her pale skin. She couldn't drive out the thought that her body was warning her of something. That she should apologize and kick him out before they had to really talk about this, before they had to really confront it.

Because, as we all know. It's always easier to hide from it all. No. It may seem easier for that one fleeting moment, but in the long run, it only kills you more. She had to know. Did she at least have a chance?

"Helga...I-" She cut him off. "Want some hot coco?!"

Arnold blinked, taken back by the request, but nodded weakly. "...Sure." He tried to smile, he really did, but it only turned into a twitch of the lips, and he wasn't sure if she noticed or not as she walked into her kitchen.

_'Idiot!!'_

She had interrupted him, after over 15 minutes of waiting for him to finally open his damn mouth, she interrupted him, and for coco no less! Did she even have hot chocolate?!? After a little bit of rummaging, she discovered a few packets of coco, and quickly went to work.

Arnold sighed, hearing her set the water on the stove. What was he going to say to her? He didn't even know at this point. He thought he knew. He really did, yet the words that he practiced saying seemed to have flown away from him now. Having her here, in front of him, was completely different to talking to an unresponsive mirror.

Silently, she handed him a mug of the warm liquid, and it soothed his throat with every sip. He could do this...He could...Right?

...Helga nursed her drink, no rush right? Arnold kept opening his mouth, as though he was going to say something, even had even called her name a few times. When she waited for him to respond, he just shook his head and took another sip. Her patience was wearing thin, hell, she'd been patient for more then 6 years! Enough was enough! Arnold once again opened his mouth to speak, and before he could shrug it off she intervened.

"Listen football head, if you want to say something, just say it. I'm not gonna wait here forever!"

Oh, but that was wrong, and she knew it. If he asked her too, she'd wait forever...and beyond.

"Helga...Listen."

She frowned, not liking the tone in his voice, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

Sighing, Arnold stared at his coco, dark and light browns swirling in his mug, mesmerizing him for a moment. Feeling her hard gaze on him, he looked up, blue meeting green. Her eyes always seemed to taunt him, a hidden agenda deep within the cerulean irises.

She frowned. "Seriously, whenever your ready football head."

He sighed again, staring at his mug. "Helga...Listen...Your...I mean...I...I just..."

"Spit it out!!!"

"No!"

Helga raised an eyebrow. "No?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah, no. Helga. I'm sorry, but I just want you as a friend. I...I honestly don't like you that way, and really don't have those kind of feelings. But...I don't want to lose you. I just want you to be my friend...I'm...sorry."

Helga stared at him for a moment, his words sinking into her skin and echoing in her mind.

She should say something, she thought. She should tell him off, should yell at him, tell him how much she loves him, what she would do for him. Did he truly think sorry was just going to be enough for her? Idiot!! Didn't he understand anything!?! To be his friend, to really, truly be his friend, would hurt so much more.

...But, what was she supposed to do? What was she really supposed to say? Even Helga knew, you can't force feelings on someone. You can't MAKE someone love you, and besides, even if she could, she knew she wouldn't.

"...Arnold..."

He stared at her. "Look, Helga I-"

She held up a hand, silencing him, and gave him a smile. "...Okay."

"...O-Okay?" He seemed confused by this little word.

Helga rolled her eyes, sending him a grin. "What? You deaf? Okay! I'll be your friend, idiot." She pointed a finger at him. "But don't you even dare think that I'm giving up on you, football head."

Arnold smiled at her. "Yeah, okay...Helga." He stood up, putting his hat on and heading for the door. She followed, silent, and opened the door for him.

"See ya." He waved, heading down the stoop.

"Wait!" Her cry startled them both. Arnold stopped and looked back at her. They stood there, just for a minute, until she whispered something, her grip on the door tight, her eyes downcast. "...Do...I...At least have a chance?"

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at her and smiled. "...Yeah, you have a chance." And with that, walked away.

She watched him, but only for a moment before weakly closing the door, and locking it. Again, that horrible silence seemed to scream in her ears. But she ignored it, walking up to her room, collapsing unto her bed, and sobbing deep into the night.

**THE END  
Or IS it??**

Read the authors note before you review!

* * *

**Jenn: Holy fricken hell it's done. Yeah, no happy ending. This is MY fanfic, and this is Helga. And, sorry. But good people like Helga never get a happy ending. You may be pissed, and you may whine, but you know it's true.**

**I'm SERIOUSLY tempted to write a fanfic about when they become teenagers. SERIOUSLY TEMPTED. XD If you'd like me to, let me know in your review if you bother to leave one. And I also apologize for this horrible and short chapter. Really, I've been trying since before New Years to write this damn thing, and it's been driving me mad. Now it's 5:45am and I have school in an hour. So please review, and I hope you enjoyed it. If I get enough requests I might re-write this chapter and try to improve the crap that it is. **


	13. IMPORTANT QUESTION PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK

Hello my dears!

Jenn here aka xBakura's lovex.

The reason I'm spamming your inboxes with this is because, quite frankly. I CANNOT re-read this fanfiction. If only because my writing style, my skill, has gotten SOO much better. Honestly, so much so that reading this makes me cringe and want to take a power drill to my skull.

That being said, to you, my dear fans of this fic, would you like me to re-write it? Of course I'll keep this version up, but I'm thinking of writing an entirely new "SHE LOVES ME!?!" New plot points, filling in the gaps and such. Honestly my writing has improved soo much, and I honestly feel ashamed to have this be one of my post popular fics, knowing that I could do SOO Much better and satisfy you more.

SO once again! I am asking you! Should I write a new version of it? Incorporate more depth? More skill? Less spelling and grammar errors? The choice is yours!! Tell me what you think~!!


End file.
